Ask Scorpius Malfoy
by Username is a work in progress
Summary: Send questions to Scorpius Malfoy, leave them in a review, and you'll receive an answer! Second story in my ask series
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: figure it out yourself**

ask Scorpius questions, he will answer! Part two for my ask _ series. **I ship LilyScor, so questions with other pairings in them will be answered accordingly.** Read ask Lily Luna for the other side of the story!


	2. From jennyellen

Not strictly a question but... describe yourself in 3 words :)

_My. Own. Person… There's three words. Do you need an explanation?_

_I'm not my father or my grandfather, I'm Scorpius. Apparently my last name is more important than who I am._


	3. Fanfiction hates me!

**Disclaimer: figure it out yourself**

Hey guys! Fanfiction suddenly hates me so I can't see my reviews or the story. I would like to check if posting another chapter fixes the problem. If you can't see this chapter either, then I'm going to delete the story and start over. The same thing happened with ask Lily Luna, but it fixed itself. Sadly, this story hasn't done that yet. Wish me good luck!


	4. Sorry guys

Hey guys. The response here was highly overwhelming. Thanks for your support. My life is a little hectic right now, so I'm going to take a break from this story. I'll publish a couple oneshots or poems for you guys in the meantime, so be on the look out. I'll start this up again when I have more time, so don't be angry, okay? I just didn't want you to think I abandoned this one. Sorry guys.


	5. from madhertz

When did you first realize that you were in love with Lily?

_Dear madhertz,_

_Okay, who the heck told you?_

_I suppose I have to answer your question now, instead of just sitting here fuming that _the magical piccolo player (formerly Lily the Amazing Evans) _told you about my love life._

_To choose a moment, I would say when I came outside, in my fourth year, and saw her sitting under the Willow in the rain. Not doing anything, just sitting, with her knees hugged to her chest, rain falling in tiny droplets through the leaves and hanging like crystals in her hair._

_Happy now? I've gone completely mushy, so leave me alone._

_Scorpius_


	6. From gUaRdGeEk

Describe Lily in five words

_To gUaRdGeEk (_**amazing name by the way! **_),_

_How do you describe a person in five words? Now that I stop and think, that is the stupidest thing you could ask. Not saying you're stupid, because you aren't. _

_But really, she's a person, not a phrase. Not a string of words on a page that will fade out in a few years, or filed away on a website that will be outdated by the end of the decade. _

_I'm intrigued, though… Five words for Lily?_

_Try __**too perfect to look at. **__Or __**Anything but just another Potter. **__or even __**The only innocent girl left.**_

_Hmmm… That got me thinking. Thank you._

_Scorpius Malfoy_


	7. From Annabella Prinx

**Disclaimer: think long and hard. Do you think I own Harry Potter? You're wrong. Dead wrong. Thanks for the effort, though. **

Dear Scorpius,

What change your mind to let yourself fall for the youngest Potter considering the backgrounds between your two families?

Rose xoxo

Dear Annabella Prinx,

I'm pretty sure the mind has no control over the heart. Therefore, changing my mind is entirely unrelated to falling for Lily. If it were up to my mind, I would have fallen for someone else, ANYBODY else. But no. My stupid heart got carried away, and I don't think there's any stopping it now.

Scorpius


	8. From merdarkandtwisty

**Disclaimer: Dear Santa,**

** May I pretty please have a new wishing star? I think mine's a dud, I still don't own Harry Potter**

Dear Scor,

Do you get along with your father and Grandfather?

Dear merdarkandtwisty

Grandfather died in Azkaban

Father is... Well, he's different. He tries to accept me because, grandfather was... Evil to say the least. Overpowering is a nice way of putting it. Dictator-like is closer.

Father has really changed, contrary to popular belief. I wouldn't go so far as to say we're chummy, but I have no reason to dislike home except for the surname he forced upon me. And, well, my first two names aren't exactly the greatest, either. Scorpius Hyperion? The constellation thing I can cope with, but it had to be the scorpion, didn't it?

Scorpius


	9. From Iamme2000

**A/N IM BACK YAY!**

Dear Scorpius,

Does James Sirius Potter threaten you in any way for dating his baby sister?

Or any of the other Potter/Weasley members?

If so, how, and what do you and Lily do about it?

_sigh. I suppose you muggles didn't hear the first twenty times I said that I was __**not **__dating Lily. Then again, the key word of that sentence is __**was.**__ we are now, officially a couple, as of October, when school started again. I apologize for ignoring your letters. School is rather time consuming. _

_Yes, James is a rather protective big brother. It's actually reassuring, though. I like to know that even when I'm not there, somebody will protect my baby girl. It's kind of scary, but I hope he can trust me eventually, because I would never ever do anything to hurt her. At least he isn't here at Hogwarts any more. Al is, though. He i doesn't seem to mind me so much anymore._


	10. READ THE AN Question from a friend

**A/N please PRIVATE MESSAGE me if you have any more questions for Scor. you may still review, but dont ask questions in your review please.**

question: why would you like Lily? Why not someone whose family wold approve of you more?

_because there are no reasons to NOT like Lily. She's beautiful, smart, and so kind she could make a grown man weep in happiness. I've never known anyone as lovable- erm likable- as Lily. I'm the luckiest guy at Hogwarts to have her._


End file.
